myoriginallifefandomcom-20200215-history
Pandora Wilson
Pandora Ann Wilson is the main character in MyOriginalLife. Her mother is Charlotte Wilson and her stepfather is John Wilson. Her biological father was never shown but was mentioned to be deceased. She is the second oldest out of two silbings, Deneiasha Page and Donell Page. Her bestfriends are Tiffany Hart and June Maxi. Her good friends are Sarah Jones, Amy Allison, Brittney Burnett, and Tierra Taylor (sometimes) who are also her cast mates on Club Z. She is a singer, actor, dancer, songwriter, and host for the hit singing, acting and dancing show, Club Z and also has her own band. She is currently attending Central High School. Character History Season 1 In the episode The Move, Pandora moves to New York City and meets Derek Henson whom she begins dating. In the episode The Huge Move, Pandora starts attending a new school (Central High School), meets a new friend (June Maxi), and her friend from Michigan, Tiffany Hart, moves in with her. In the episode Say What?, Pandora's friend, Tiffany Hart, starts attending Central High School along with her. (This is the episode Pandora and Derek broke up) In the episode Cheerleading, Pandora joins the cheerleading team to bring her grades up. In the episode Talent Show Part 1, Pandora signs up for the talent show in hopes of becoming a famous singer. In the episode The Studio Part 2", Pandora joins Club Z. In the episode Shop Till You Drop, Pandora recieves her first credit card and check. In the episode Push Missy Turner Off Stage", Pandora attends Tiffany Hart sleepover along with the cast of Club Z, and a Missy Turner concert along with Tierra Taylor. In the episode Sent To Public School, Pandora along with the cast of Club Z are sent to public school after pitching an idea for a new show to the boss. In the episode One Lucky Girl, Pandora decides to leave Club Z after her uncle dies, but after Tierra reminds her of how lucky she is to be on Club Z, she decides to stay. Appearance *'Hair Color: '''Light Brown *'Eye Color: Dark Brown *'''Skin Color: '''Brown Personality Pandora Wilson is an outgoing, talented, sensitive, Imaginative, bright, honest caring person who always stands up for what she believes in, no matter how ridicious the situation may be. She is never afriad of a challage. She's always up, and ready to hit the big city. Unlike most people, Pandora doesn't care what others think of her. She's her own person. Pandora is kind of a diva, she loves the spotlight to be all on her. She hates sharing the spotlight with others (Club Z Cast). In some situations, she's shown as a mean, selfish person, only thinking of her self as her friends always say "It's always about you!". Relationships with other characters Tiffany Hart (Bestfriend) Pandora and Tiffany have been friends for a very long time. They have always stuck by each others side through thick, and thin. They can always count on each other whenever they need a shoulder to cry on. (Tiffany also gave Pandora her lucky ankle bracelet in the episode "The Huge Move") June Maxi (2010-present: Bestfriend) When Pandora first met June at (Central High) they instantly became friends sharing the most common interests from actitives, to hobbies. They even exchanged phone numbers in the episode ("The Huge Move") Sarah Jones (2010-present: Friend and cast member) Pandora, and Sarah have clicked sense they first laid eyes on one another. Sarah even complimented on Pandora's style in the episode ("The Stuido"). Brittney Burnett (2010-present: Friend and cast member) When Brittney first came along, and joinned the cast, she, and Pandora were not friends. But In the episode (A new roommate) Pandora helped Brittney get over her jewlery addiction. Amy Allison (2010-present: Friend and cast member) When Pandora first met Amy, she was seen as a very quiet, and shy down to earth person. They may even share the same personality in some cases. In some episodes, Amy, and Pandora are seen talking, huging, and even laughing together. Tierra Taylor (2010-present: Frememy and cast member) Tierra Taylor have hated Pandora since she stepped foot in the door. They have had many of fights about the little of things. In the episode (Our First Official Concert) Tierra admitted she was jealous of Pandora, but it turned out to be Tierra's evil twin. Deneiasha Page (Older sister) Deneiasha, and Pandora have a love hate sistership. They always have eachothers back no matter what even though they might fight sometimes. Donell Page (Younger brother) Donell is Pandora's younger brother who often annoys her. He even pulls pranks on her along with his sidekick/bestfriend Travis. Charlotte Wilson (Mother) Pandora can talk about anything with Charlotte. She's always asking her for advice rather its about boys, club z, or even friends. Pandora sometimes finds Charlotte to be over protective. In the episode (Our first official raw alone date) Pandora admitted to how many boys she dated without Charlotte's approvel. John Wilson (Stepfather) When Pandora first found out her mother and John were dating, she wasn't too happy about it. In fact, In the episode (Mom's new boyfriend) she attemped to break the two up, but later decided not too. Often she questions why John had to be her stepfather, but looks like she's warming up to his ways. Mrs. Tyler (2010-present: Boss) Mrs. Tyler is the boss of cast members from the hit singing, acting, and dancing show Club Z. She is also responsible for every event held at the studio. Trivia *In the very first episode "The Move", Pandora moves to New York City along with her family *Pandora wore a name tag in the first episode for an unknown reason *Her younger brother, (Donell Page) charged her 100,000 dollars for fixing her bed *Pandora's bestfriend from Michigan (Tiffany Heart) nicknamed her "Nikki" for a very unknown reason *Pandora is shown to be only twleve in the very first episode *She met her first boyfriend (Derek Henson) in New York City *Her mother (Charlotte Wilson) stated in the second episode (The Huge Move), she grew up with Pandora's grandfather, which is her father. But this can not be true due to the fact it would make Charlotte the same age as her father which is impossible (this is shown to be only a joke) *Pandora has mentioned she has trouble fitting in and making friends at school *She first met (June Maxi) at Central High School when she accidentally bumps into her *Pandora easily befriends (June Maxi) due to the fact her birthday is in June, and (June Maxi) name is June *When her older sister (Deneiasha Page) asks her when her boyfriend Derek was born (which is in 1996) it is shown Derek is one year older than Pandora *For an unknown reason, her bestfriend (Tiffany Heart) decides to move in with her *Pandora has mentioned she was bullied back at her old school in Michigan. She has also mentioned how Tiffany stood there and made fun of her instead of sticking up for her *It is stated back at her old school in Michigan, Tiffany got all the attention while Pandora lived in her shadow *Tiffany gave Pandora her lucky ankle bracelet in the episode "The Huge Move" *It is shown often, Pandora overreacts to most situations *It is shown Tiffany and Pandora often develop feelings for eachothers boyfriends (Tiffany had a small crush on Derek in the episode "Say What?") and (Pandora had a crush on Jake in the episode "My Super Sweet 16") She has also fake dated him behind Tiffany's back *In the episode "Cheerleading" Pandora is shown to be a huge Miley Cyrus fan *Pandora is often shown getting advice from others about her personal life *She has mentioned, whenever she is down or upset, she writes music in her room about how she feels. She even helped Tiffany record a song to express her feelings in the episode "Double Trouble". Quotes Gallery Click here to see the photo gallery for '''Pandora Wilson Songs 'Season one ' *MyOriginalLife (Theme song) Movies 'Season one ' *Diva: The Movie 'Season two' *Diva: The Movie *The Writer 'Season three' *Trapped In Paris 'Season four ' *Unnamed Movie Category:Category templates Category:Characters